trapped in Naruto
by kakashishot
Summary: I have read to much stories of Scorpina that i made my own it's Trapped in Naruto be kind read if u want the dead man will be a legend that wont be forgotten and thats it made this a long time ago


_**Trapped In Naruto**_

So as everyone knows I don't own any of these wrestlers or the characters of Mr. Masashi Kishimoto I'm burrowing them for the time being. MR. McMahon owns these wrestlers along with their respected counterpart. No way am I affiliated with said wrestler or person in this fic. Once I'm done I'll give them back to how they were. This story was inspired by Scorpina she has some great stories I suggest to look up her works. Also I'm not rich so don't sue. I'm dirt poor as they come. Please excuse the grammar errors I suck at grammar and spelling. Oh and read if you want. Well let's begin.

"Why am I watching this again" complained Mark Calloway aka The Undertaker. "Because you promised to watch this with her" answered Oscar Gutierrez also known as Rey Mysterio. "You did promise to watch this with me" a voice spoke up both wrestlers followed the voice to an 11 year old girl. Rey smiled as his daughter put on puppy dog eyes to Mark. "How can Mark say no to that" thought Rey. Mark tried his best to glare at the girl but at the end he failed and smiled at her. "Okay kid you got me but why isn't Glenn here." "Oh he will be" she responded with a sly grin. Mark chuckled at her grin and waited. They didn't have to wait long before a groan was heard. "Hi Glenn" the girl waved. Glenn waved back then glared his famous glare at Rey. "Did you have to teach your son those pokers strategizes?" "Uh I didn't teach him any it must have been when Dave was here" he shrugged. "What happened?" asked Rey. "I conned him into a game of poker, then betted him to watch whatever movie my sister chose." Rey's son smiled from behind Kane. Taker snickered from where he was, while both Kane and Rey stared daggers at his son. His son just laughs it off then went to his room. It was the birthday of Rey's daughter and Rey decided to invite most of his co-workers for the celebration. Mostly everyone had left except Mark. Mark stayed because he promised the girl to watch a movie with her and he didn't want to disappoint one of his fans. "So what movie is it?" all four turned around to see Mrs. Gutierrez .She walk over to Rey and sat down on his lap. Both Taker and Glenn took the couch while the girl bought up a chair. Before sitting down the girl turned off all the lights, leaving only the Blue Ray and TV on. On the TV showed VIZ media then commercials about Chinese cartoons. "So what are we watching?" Rey's missus asks again. "My Present AJ gave me" the girl answers. "Anime" all three guys groaned. In no time at all the commercials were over and the show began. The beginning of the show started with a boy that had blond hair blue eyes and three scars on each cheek introducing him as Naruto Uzumaki. Other Characters were introduced too a boy with Black hair and the blackest eyes anyone ever seen. At the bottom it read Sasuke Uchiha. A girl with pink hair along with green eyes showed. Her name was Sakura Haruno. The girl was so caught up in the show that she didn't notice all the wrestlers upset faces. "When is this over?" Kane whispered "I don't know but I hope it soon" Mark Whispered back. "Hey it's not that bad" Rey told them quietly. Both giants gave him an "Are your serious look." Rey rolled his eyes then agreed with them. "Hush please" the voice of an 11 year old sounded. All three kept quiet and continued to watch. The first episode ended, but another was about to start. Before any of the guys could complain about it the power went out leaving them in the dark. "YES" shouted Rey "I mean uh sorry honey but it looks like the power is out. He went to check the windows outside there was at least 12tf of snow. "Well guys it's not safe to drive in this weather especially with all that snow outside." Both men looked at each other then went to the windows. "He's right" Kane told Taker. Taker looked upset but nodded. "Why don't you guys get your stuff and each of you could stay in a guest room." Rey offered. Glenn accepted gratefully while Mark nodded. They went to their separate cars and came back with their bags. Once inside the house each of the giants got a hug from their waist and a good night from the girl. She then went to her parents and did the same thing except giving both parents a kiss on the cheek. After that Mrs. Gutierrez showed both guest to their own room. Both guys took care of their concerns and went to sleep not knowing what really awaited them.

(Takers POV)

"Naruto, Naruto" I hear someone say. I open my eyes and see a girl with pink hair and wearing a red dress. "Who the hell are you?" I scream. "Naruto not right now, Kakashi sensei just woke up from that attack and he's waiting for us." "Who" I blink "Kakashi" now come on! Without another word I get up and go to the bathroom. I look in the mirror and scream. I'm blond and have three scars on each cheek. Looking down I see that I'm wearing a black t-shirt with an orange jacket and pants that go along with it. "Uh what time is it?" a voice says from down the hall. I recognize the voice and run towards it. "Kane" I say "Yeah it's me I feel dizzy thought." I ignore his comment and tell him "Well you sure look different" I point out. Kane is still trying to work out the kinks from his neck so he doesn't really pay attention. "Hey Taker why are you in my room?" He asks ignoring my comment this time I lead him to the bathroom then wait outside. In my head I count backwards from 3. At one a scream is heard I chuckle and wait for him to come out. He runs directly towards me and says" "What the Fu…" Kane doesn't finish his sentence because were interrupted by that girl that woke me up. "Oh good Sasuke, you're awake. Naruto hurry up, it seems that Kakashi sensei has something important to show us." After that sentence she leaves us alone. "So do we go?" I ask. "Yeah let's go"

When were outside the girl keeps staring at us. I can't take it anymore and say "What's your problem don't just stare say something you're getting on my nerves." She immediately comes behind me and whacks me on the head. "What was that for" I say "That's for your outburst now why are you and sasuke so calm you can't stand each other" I point to Kane and Say "Sasuke" "Yes that's Sasuke Uchiha and your Naruto Uzumaki !" I feel like I'm being insulted. Kane on the other hand is trying to snicker quietly. "Sasuke are you laughing?" she asks. "Yeah" She immediately gives him a hug. Kane gently tries to pull her off him but she's stuck like glue. "Oh Sasuke I've never heard you laugh." "Well this is interesting" she lets go then we a look around for the voice. I feel someone behind me looking up I see a ninja with white hair and a mask covering his mouth along with his eye. It seems the guy must have gotten hurt recently. He's walking with crutches. He ruffles my hair then stands in front of us. "Well I'm glad all three of you are awake we have to keep training." The ninja becomes serous and says "The one that attacked us still isn't dead so were going to have to be on our guard." I nod trying to hide my confuse look. The ninja start to lead us to the forest. Trying to figure out what is going on I ask a question. "So who is the ninja that attacked us?" Both the girl and ninja give him a look. "Apparently Naruto forgot his memories thanks to Zabuza's attacks." The girl says. The ninja sighs then with his hand points out the girl Sakura Haruno he does the same with Kane telling me his name Sasuke Uchiha. I roll my eyes he gave me a skeptical look then pointed at himself Kakashi Hatake. "Now do you know who you are?" I was about to say me real name but one look from Kane told me otherwise. I stay quiet for a minute a minute to long. Thinking quickly I say the first word to come to my mind Naruto. "I'm glad that you didn't forget your own name." He smiles then gives us the information that I wanted from the beginning "Our attacker's name is Zabuza Momochi he's from the land hidden in the mist."

(Rey's POV)

I woke up sitting in a chair the chair was next to a bed with a person lying down. He had grayish pants on no shirt and a giant sword. I don't know what happens but my hands instantly went to his neck and tried to pull out the sticks that were in there. Once I pulled it out the guy opened his eyes. "Haku why did you interrupt I had them" I blink my eyes. The guy continues "You know what I'm talking about that time with those ninjas" I raise an eyebrow then shake my head. Just then some men come in I stood up without thinking i go over to confront the intruders. "Zabuza you have to teach the boy better then that" they mock. I can't seem to be able to control my body because the next thing I know is that I'm aiming to punch those guys. "HAKU STOP" I turn around " It's a good thing you're wearing that Anbu mask Haku because when I'm done healing were going to finish this mission." I nodded but was still confused what and why does he call me Haku. "As for you next time you mock us I won't stop the boy from job? killing you." They leave shaken up.

(Pov's Kane)

I haven't been able to talk to Taker. If I get to close to him the other characters act suspicious I should of paid better attention to the show but I didn't. Now this Kakashi character wants us to climb trees without using our hands. Impossible right, wrong he did it with a crutch. After the leader guy leaves us to train I watch how the chick throws her knife. Taker looks at her and yells" How the hell does he want us to walk up a tree?" The girl explains that everyone has this thing called chakra and we get the energy from there. "Sure" I say sarcastically "Sakura right, listen I have to talk to Naruto about this chakra thing. Mind giving us some space here?" Blinking she shouts "Sasuke you never want to hang out with Naruto why now?" my mind goes over ideas of what to tell her. "Male bonding" she narrows her eyes then walks away. Mark were getting to old for this I mean first it was Inuyasha, then Pokémon (look for Scorpina) now this' what's next SpongeBob I shudder at that. "Hey do you think were the only one's here?"I ask. "Who knows let's just say that we practice and sleep on it hopefully well wake up. I mean it's practically dark here." Taker suggests. "Wait weren't we in Rey's house before all this?" "Yeah what's your point?" "Rey may be somewhere around here." "Hmm you think?" "Yeah for now I'm heading back" "You coming" Mark huffs then follows. "Say why are you putting your hands behind you head?" I ask. "I don't know, well let's go" We kept on walking for hours. "Were never getting home" I hear Taker complain. "Hey Mark it's not that bad I mean you're not a rat this time." I point out he sneers and walks past me. I keep on pestering him while were walking reminding him when he was Snoopy and Pikachu. By the time we get back home someone says "so did the brotherly bonding wear off?" Looking up we see the white hair ninja. I nod while Marks walks off somewhere. Going in I can't help but wonder if I should have told him about the weird feeling I get of this cartoon. I can't put my finger on it but something doesn't sit well with me hopefully the feeling goes away. Looking up I see my quarters and head straight to bed.

(Mark Pov)

I wake up early and walk off into the forest where we practice. I keep walking until I run into this chick that's picking up flowers. I can hear her mumbling about this Haku character and how she has to kill these other ninja. Me being polite asks "Hey do you need help?" She turns around and I get the surprise of my life. There standing before me is Rey. He's still wearing a mask but it's white with red lines. I look at his clothes then start cracking my ass off. " I thought only girls where kimonos" Hey it's not my fault I woke up like this then to make things worse some guy decided to throw me out to gather flowers." "And why are we teenagers" Comes with the character I say "What?" Taking a breath I tell Rey how we got stuck as some of the characters. "So what you're saying is that the Cartoon that they gave to my daughter is where we're at?" "Yeah" "Great so how do we get out?" "Last time we just woke up." "There was a last time" "Yep just ask Kane" "So what do we do now?" "Nothing only thing we can do is just wait it out" "So want to come with me." "Sure why not" I started walking. I kept on listening to see if I would hear Rey steps but no luck. Stopping I shout "What s the holdup" "I'm not sure but for some reason my legs won't move" "what do u mean" "I can't seem to control this body that's what" "Oh ok for now just go back to where you came from ill talk to Kane to see if we can up with a plan to get out of here." "Wait Kane is here?" Rey asked I ignored his question and walked.

Coming to the house where we were staying at I went inside and started looking for him. I didn't find him anywhere so I called the two main characters nobody answered. "Where is everybody" I shout out "Calm down boy your friends are at the bridge building that's what they were paid for. Blinking my eyes I asked "which way" "keep going straight turn a left at the fork then a right that should take you to where your friends are." "Thanks old man" following his directions I find them in no time. Once I get there the place is a hostile. Kane is in an ice prison with some other ninja. "What's going on" I scream "Oh look the last one came" an unknown voice says. "Naruto go help out Sakura" Kakashi says. Ignoring him I turn to Kane. He's on the ground all bruised. "Hey whoever you are stop attacking him he's defenseless. "I can't stop the attacks from happening." "I'm sorry Mark" That voice I know instantly it's Rey. Can you at least make the ice thinner so I can get in?" "'I'll try" "The ice thins by a bit I take the opportunity and slide in. Once inside pain raptures all over my body "REY WHAT THE HELL!" I'm Sorry I CANT CONTROL MY ABILITIES. On my knees I check to see if Kane is ok. "Glenn, Glenn wake up come on man don't do this it isn't funny." He doesn't move a muscle. I slap him across the face no movement. Rey he won't wake up. I start to worry nothing like this has ever happened in the past. From watching Kane unconscious a dark rage fills me I look at the culprit and yell "YOU" Something takes over and I attack Rey all the while screaming "HOW COULD U KILL A COWORKER HE HELPED BUILD WHERE WE WORK AT!" I'M punching with a force to kill a man. I don't stop until I need to breath. When I do slow down Rey drops to the ground his knees falls first then the rest follows he's bleeding from his mouth. There still the energy that started my attack. I look around Kakashi has lightning at the tips of his fingers. He strikes at the unknown person but the attack doesn't get to him instead I see Rey Rey take the attack. How he moved that fast is beyond me. My eyes are wide open. Rey has a hole where his heart was. The rage I had drops down. I look at Kane then my eyes wonder over to Rey. THIS SHOULDN'T HAVE HAPPNED.

"You hidden leaf ninja need to die let me be your death". At those words I look up. The unknown person has a sword heading towards me. It's time to meet your death Mark huh?" Mark, Mark you promised" I hear someone say opening my eyes the lights are on the Cartoon hasn't even started was it all a dream I question. Remember Taker u promised "uh…. What?" You said we were going to watch a movie with me I turned to the voice its none other the Rey little girl. "Yeah Ill watch anything as long as it's not AJ gift. Nodding to my reply she goes to her room to get something else. Kid doesn't take long she's already heading back. In her hands is another gift. "Whose it from"? I ask "Even Bourne" I smile as she unwraps the gift. When she opens the I gift I force a smile on my face. "Hey kid how about we watch a princesses movie." "Ok which one?" "Beauty and the Beast" She runs to the living to look for it. "What's wrong with Dragon Ball Z" I hear Rey ask "Nothing wrong just want to watch a Disney movie. What something wrong" He chuckles then sits down. Kane comes in upset "Don't bother Dominick won your poker game". Kane is surprised by what I told him. He gives me a look I ignore him and make room for him to sit. She finds the movie and puts it on. "Now this is safe" I mumble under my breath "What was that?" "Nothing just watch the movie." End


End file.
